Web search query
A web search query is a query that a user enters into web search engine to satisfy his or her information needs. Web search queries are distinctive in that they are unstructured and often ambiguous; they vary greatly from standard query languages which are governed by strict syntax rules. Types There are three broad categories that cover most web search queriesChristopher D. Manning, Prabhakar Raghavan, and Hinrich Schutze (2007), Introduction to Information Retrieval, Ch. 19: * Informational queries – Queries that cover a broad topic (e.g., colorado or trucks) for which there may be thousands of relevant results. * Navigational queries – Queries that seek a single website or web page of a single entity (e.g., youtube or delta airlines). * Transactional queries – Queries that reflect the intent of the user to perform a particular action, like purchasing a car or downloading a screen saver. Search engines often support a forth type of query that is used far less frequently: * Connectivity queries – Queries that report on the connectivity of the indexed web graph (e.g., Which links point to this URL?, and How many pages are indexed from this domain name?). Characteristics Most commercial web search engines do not disclose their search logs, so information about what users are searching for on the Web is difficult to come byDawn Kawamoto and Elinor Mills (2006), AOL apologizes for release of user search data . Nevertheless, a study in 2001 analyzed the queries from the Excite search engine showed some interesting characteristics of web search: * The average length of a search query was 2.4 terms. * About half of the users entered a single query while a little less than a third of users entered three or more unique queries. * Close to half of the users examined only the first one or two pages of results (10 results per page). * Less than 5% of users used advanced search features (e.g., Boolean operators like AND, OR, and NOT). * The top three most frequently used terms were and, of, and sex. A study of the same Excite query logs revealed that 19% of the queries contained a geographic term (e.g., place names, zip codes, geographic features, etc.) . A 2005 study of Yahoo's query logs revealed 33% of the queries from the same user were repeat queries and that 87% of the time the user would click on the same result . This suggests that many users use repeat queries to revisit or re-find information. In addition, much research has shown that query term frequency distributions conform to the power law, or long tail distribution curves. That is, a small portion of the terms observed in a large query log (e.g. > 100 million queries) are used most often, while the remaining terms are used less often individually. This example of the Pareto principle (or 80-20 rule) allows search engines to employ optimization techniques such as index or database partitioning, caching and pre-fetching. References See also * Information retrieval * Search engine External links * Google Hot Trends * The Lycos 50 * Popular Technorati Searches * Yahoo! Buzz Index Category:Information retrieval Category:World Wide Web Category:Searching ru:Поисковый запрос zh:網路搜尋查詢